ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blukic
Blukic is a Galvan technician who works for the Plumbers along with his partner Driba in Omniverse. History Blukic and Driba are the Plumber technicians for the new underground Plumber base on Earth in Bellwood. However, they were actually employed by the Plumbers five years prior to the Omniverse series, as shown in Evil's Encore.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357502377206510567 Apparently, Blukic and Driba were once part of the Level 1 Science Team, and Blukic has no intention of ever going back to telling simpletons of how to turn off their computers, then turn them back on again. Blukic inadvertently foiled Dr. Animo's latest plan by eating the technobug he was using in his escape attempt from prison. Appearance Blukic is thinner and taller than an average Galvan and wears overalls with a plumber belt. His eyes have a google eye expression and he is sometimes seen wearing a pair of safety goggles. He also wears a cap. Personality Blukic speaks with a kind of hillbilly accent and his mannerisms is somewhat reminiscent of a country bumpkin. One quirk about his personality is the fact that he always contradicts with whatever Driba says. He has developed a taste for Mr. Smoothy, though his favorite flavor is 'metallic flavor.' Powers and Abilities Blukic has all the physical advantages and disadvantages of a normal Galvan. Being small allows Blukic to go inside machinery and into places that larger beings cannot. However, this does not make him suitable for combat and therefore, he must out-think his opponents. Blukic is not intelligent by Galvan standards; however, he and Driba were able to repair the Omnitrix in Outbreak. Blukic is capable of doing complicated tasks but had problems with deciphering a map. Blukic has demonstrated impressive on-the-fly improvisation when the situation demands it. Some examples are rewiring Trumbipulor's robots to attack each other, using a simple button cell battery to create a device to fool a high-tech surveillance system, and using brute force with a wrench to bypass a computer's security codes. Like all Galvans, Blukic is an insectivore and has a taste for Grasshopper-flavored Smothies and Dr. Animo's Technobugs. Apparently, he will eat metal-coated insects, as his favorite flavor is "metallic." Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/360419571099782846 (first appearance; cameo) *Trouble Helix'' *''It Was Them'' (cameo) *''Outbreak'' *''Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Arrested Development'' *''Ben Again'' *''Store 23'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' *''Rad'' *''Evil's Encore'' (flashback and present) *''Food Around the Corner'' *''Mud is Thicker than Water (cameo)'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Blukic and Driba are the 'dumbest geniuses' of the Milky Way Galaxy. ***This is proven in Store 23 when Azmuth of Dimension 23 said that Blukic and Driba are remarkably unintelligent for Galvan. **Bluckic and Driba knew each other before they got their "wisdom feet". http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/504049071443431438 *Blukic's name is based on the storyboard artist and director of some Ben 10 franchise episodes Butch Lukic. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/373940838612360879 *Blukic constantly fights with Driba similar to how Ben and Gwen did in the original series. References See Also */Gallery/ *Driba Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Galvan Category:Plumbers Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Tiny Aliens Category:High Intelligence Aliens